Loading platforms are used in construction of e.g. multi-storey buildings to deliver loads to the various levels of the building (i.e. for use in the construction of the building). Generally, each level of the building is provided with a platform that cantilevers from a floor of that level of the building. These platforms are generally positioned directly above one another, because this minimises openings in the building envelope.
To load the uppermost deck, the operator simply needs to position the load on the uppermost deck e.g. using a crane, and then the load can be moved off the deck by workers in the building. However, when the load is to be provided to a lower floor (i.e. below the uppermost floor), any loading platforms positioned above the lower floor will obstruct access by the crane to the lower platform.
Thus, one type of loading platform is provided with rollers to allow it to slide back into the building So, to load a chosen platform, the platforms above the chosen platform are moved (e.g. via a sliding mechanism) back into the building to allow access for the crane to lower the load onto the chosen platform.
One issue with such an arrangement is that the sliding or rolling or sliding mechanism can be heavy and expensive. The significant weight means that, it is more difficult to install the platform, harder to move the platform, a larger support structure is required to support the platform when it is cantilevered, and more load is placed on the floors of the building (especially the floor above the support structure, which is generally not designed for such loading). The sliding mechanism can also present safety issues. For example, when the platform is being installed, workers can forget to lock the sliding mechanism (so as to prevent it from sliding). In such cases, it is possible for the deck of the platform to rapidly slide away from the support structure during installation (i.e. as it is being positioned at the building level by a crane). Any worker in the path of the sliding deck could be seriously injured.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the prior art forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.